The present invention relates to a modular device for storing tape cartridges, such as cassette tapes, eight-track tapes, video tapes, etc. in a manner which displays the face of the tape container rather than the side of the container to a potential user. More particularly, the present invention is a modular device for storing various tapes in a storage rack, thereby exposing the face of the tape while maintaining a means for easy accessability to the tape and having a means for locking the stored tapes within the storage rack.
The general idea of attempting to provide a storage rack for books, tapes and the like has been attempted, as indicated, for example, by Levy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,874, Gutierrez U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,620, Cylke U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,745, Cassidy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,200, Fenwick U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,535 and Nielson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,109. However, none of these prior tape storage devices provides the structure and efficient holding and accessing means, as well as locking means, as the present invention provides. Levy discloses a display rack used for books which makes no provision for locking the books in place. Gutierrez discloses a display case for tape cartridges which provides a pivoting holding means allowing one to flip through individual rows. However, no provision is made for displaying the faces of all the tapes at any particular instant. Cylke discloses a cassette carrier which displays the edges of the tapes therein and makes no provision for a cover to lock the tapes in place. Additionally, the tapes can be removed only by a sliding motion. Cassidy discloses a cassette holder which suspends the tape from a horizontal cross member and inhibits one from viewing the face and side of the cassette. Fenwick discloses a bulky storage case used for displaying merchandise. However, no particular provision is made for holding tapes therein. Nielsen discloses a holding case for tapes which are slidably engaged in slots with no provision made for locking tapes therein or displaying the faces of the tapes.